


Are You Worthy?

by SherryBaby14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21862201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryBaby14/pseuds/SherryBaby14
Summary: Thor tests your worth on his hammer
Relationships: Thor/Reader
Kudos: 106





	Are You Worthy?

“Excuse me?” You almost turn and ran right then and there.

“Yes?” The blond man sitting alone at the bar turned toward you.

“Are you Thor?” Embarrassment ran through your veins, the guy wanted a drink in peace and here you were, fangirling away.

“Why yes.” He spun his chair around, his blue eyes glancing up and down your frame. “Yes I am.” 

“Could I take a picture with you?” Any sense of shame vanished as you held up your phone.

He leaned back into you, ready for the selfie pose. You lifted your phone in front and snapped the photo.

“Thank you.” You glanced at your group of friends, all of them open mouthed that you’d approached the Asgaridan. 

“Leaving so soon?” He frowned. “Sit. I gave you a photograph, you can give me some company.”   
“Oh.” You were shocked by the invitation, but eager to take it as you threw yourself in the chair. “So what brings you to Earth?” 

Thor laughed as he returned to his drink. 

“Midgardian delights of course.” He took a sip. “And I seem to have found myself among many this evening.” 

Holy shit. Thor Odinson, god of thunder was hitting on you. You realized your mouth was open and quickly shut it, wishing you had any idea how to play this right. 

“Yeah, alcohol is great.” You cringed, dying inside at your lame response. 

“Can I get you a drink Miss Photographer?” He signaled for the bartender. 

You nodded, praying to Odin this night ended with you getting more than a selfie with Thor.

~~

His mouth was on yours as he pinned you against the wall of his hotel room. His hands were pressed to the wall next to your head as his kiss deepened. You were dead and this was Valhalla. It was the only way to explain how this was happening. 

“Mmmm.” Thor’s tongue was consuming as it danced against yours. 

He moved forward, practically crushing you against the wall. He was larger in person and it felt like he had you caged, you didn’t think you had ever been this turned on in your life. 

Thor moved for your dress first, backing away slightly. You grabbed the hem, ready to rip the entire thing off, wanting nothing more than to be naked for the man. 

The kiss broke for a second so he could rip off his shirt. The physique underneath was inhuman and you gasped. You started pawing at each other and soon you were both naked except for Thor’s underwear. 

His open mouth shut and he placed a peck on your lips before licking his and backing away. Your chest was heavy with anticipation at what the god’s cock was going to look like. His eyes flashed with lust, enjoying your eagerness. 

“Holy shit!” You brought your hands to your mouth to stifle your cussing.

The boxers peeled away and a snake sized shaft fell forward. It was larger than anything you’d ever seen in your life, suddenly the idea of hot sex turned into mind bending sex. You didn’t know if you could take him, but you sure as hell wanted to try. 

“Hmmmm.” He licked his lips. “Do you like what you see?”

“Uh-huh.”. You nodded furiously, wishing there was something you could grip on to. 

“Do you think you’re worthy?” There was a playfulness to his question. 

“Yes.” You lied.

“Well, let’s find out then.” Thor winked as he turned around. 

You whimpered when he walked away, wanting to keep that massive cock in view, but his rear was just as perfect. 

You gasped, swearing you heard an audible noise of his cock swinging as he walked. You wanted to try it out, no you needed to try it out. 

He picked something up from the floor next to the bed. When he turned around he tossed the hammer in the air, spinning it as he caught it. 

“Mjolnir will let us know.” He walked closer. 

“Ummm…”. You were all for getting hammered by Thor, but taking a hammer not so much. “I can’t handle that.” 

“Well, if you’re not worthy…” He stopped walking and brought his other hand to the base of his cock, he wrapped his fist around it and started stroking. 

Fuck. You wanted to ride that more than anything in the world, no in the universe. You took a breath and nodded.

“I’m worthy.” Kinky was OK with you. 

He dropped his cock and walked back over to you, holding the hammer by the head with the handle sticking out. You could deal with that, it was like a metal toy. That was all. 

Thor was right in front of you and the hammer grazed your thigh. You parted your legs and the cold metal ran up your slit making you shiver. He pushed the tip down on your clit.

“Ahh!” You put your hands on his chest to steady yourself, fuck you were wet enough maybe you could take the head. 

The hammer continued to rise and confusion flooded. You tilted your head and looked at Thor. Mjolnir’s handle continued up your stomach and between your breasts. 

“You have a few orifices that can prove your worthy.” He dragged it up your throat and chin, stopping at your lips. “Open.”

There was no hesitation as you dropped your jaw. 

“Oooo.” Thor smiled. “Quick reaction.”

The taste wasn’t metallic as it slid against your tongue. It was more like candy. You let out an appreciative moan as he sunk it in deeper. 

“She likes you.” Thor pulled the hammer back. You missed the taste and he slid it back in. “And apparently you like her.” 

You moaned and closed your mouth, your tongue flickering against the thing. Thor pulled it back and forth a few times, but then pushed it in too far.

“Argg!” You gagged. 

“You can take more.” Thor shook his head. “Get down on your knees. Tilt your head up.” 

The hammer was still in your mouth, but you did as you were told, lowering yourself to the carpet as you looked up at the Demi-god. The head was blocking your view, but he moved so that you could see both. 

“There we go.” He pushed down farther. “Relax your throat, try and swallow.” 

Your gag reflex kicked in, but you did as you were told and struggled through the coughing, swallowing as she went deeper. 

“Oh you are worthy.” Thor licked his lips. 

He started sliding the hammer in and out, your view the head coming down and up in front of your watering eyes. If he let go it would rip through your body and kill you instantly. For some reason that didn’t scare you, it turned you on even more. 

You felt something poking at your throat and realized it was his giant cock. You whimpered, even more turned on than before. 

“Keep your neck in that position.” Thor’s eyes went electric blue.

You tried to keep it straight with your spine as you were being handle fucked by the rod. 

Thor crouched down and grabbed your waist. He hoisted you in the air like you weighed nothing with his free hand and brought you to the bed, setting you on all fours. 

The hammer made you keep the best posture of your life, chest thrust out and chin craned up. He was standing behind you and you felt your prize, his head at your entrance. 

He pushed in and your body started to shake. The tip was thicker than anything you’d ever had inside of you. 

“Very worthy.” He was still moving Mjolnir in and out of your mouth, but his other hand went to your clit and pushed down.

You moaned around the hammer, but then he pushed inside of you, the tears in your eyes started to fall as he split you with his massive cock, pulling out slightly before each thrust, his descent maddening slow but necessary at the same time.

You felt every millimeter of him, every vein, every part of his velvet skin. You were drooling uncontrollably with no way to tell what hammer was causing it. 

He wasn’t even in all the way when you felt the spring in your stomach tightening. You started panting around the hammer as his fingers moved against your clit while his cock forced your body to accept it. 

“MmmmmGdsffpp!” You started to quake as your orgasm built. 

Your arms were going to give out, you were going to fall and the hammer was going to rip through your skull. But you didn’t care. This was a heavenly way to die. 

“SMMMSFDJL!” You screamed around the handle as the orgasm ripped through you. 

You fell, but Mjolnir was ripped from your mouth at the last possible second. Tremors went through you as you struggled for breath, you vision blackening with pleasure. 

“Only half way in Love.” Thor’s fingers on your clit made you squeal. 

You turned your head to look up at him as he flipped Mjolnir through the air, catching her by the handle that was in your mouth seconds ago. 

“You have proved your worth with your mouth and your beautiful pussy.” He pushed in further and the orgasm came back to life as your eyes rolled into the back of your head and your cheek hit the bed. “But there is still one more hole to judge.”

You squealed as the metal ran down your back and stopped at your tiniest hole. There was no fear as the metal pressed down, making Thor’s cock feel even larger. You were worthy.


End file.
